


Let Me

by Ginia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio is such a good boyfriend, M/M, Massage, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginia/pseuds/Ginia
Summary: "Let me ..." being Gladio-speak for "sit your overworked and exhausted ass down so I can take care of you"





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic fluff to soak up all of my Episode Ignis tears.

The lines of text waver and blur on the page, the crisp black ink reduced to illegible smudges. Ignis exhales slowly through his nose and finally concedes defeat. He’s been staring at this report for hours trying to find a way to reconcile the figures, the demands of the people weighed against the available resources.

“Finally calling it quits?” comes the soft rumble from the next room.

“Yes,” Ignis sighs, pushing his spectacles up and onto his forehead so that he can rub at tired eyes.

“Good, you’ve been at it for hours.” Sympathy and not judgment lace his lover’s tone. Ignis smiles at that. He knows how hard it is for Gladio to not swoop down upon him in mimicry of the bird of prey tattooed across his torso, snatching away his work until he’s forced by its absence to relax. In the early days of their relationship it was a constant struggle, with Gladio lecturing him endlessly about his workload and the lack of care Ignis sometimes showed to himself, in favour of tending to everyone and everything around him. Ignis had always pushed back, defensive and proud and too stubborn to recognize that occasionally Gladio is correct.

Ignis pushes his chair back, wooden legs scraping across the ceramic tiles of their kitchen floor. He rises with a low groan of discomfort. “Don’t I know it.” Wincing he presses a hand to his lower back where a dull ache has taken hold. His neck too twinges in protest at the sudden movement. He’s spent far too many hours hunched over these documents in an uncomfortable chair.

“Here, let me.”

Ignis blinks a few times in surprise. He hadn’t heard Gladio cross the meager distance between the sofa and the kitchen in their open-concept living space, but he had indeed done so, creeping upon large but silent feet to stand at Ignis’s back.

“You don’t have to-“  Ignis begins a feeble protest that Gladio pointedly ignores. His large, strong hands feel absolutely wonderful pressing into the knots in his lower back.

“Mmm…” Ignis’s words dissolve into a low moan of pleasure as Gladio rubs his knuckles into the tight muscles.

“That’s what I thought.” Gladio chuckles lowly at his ear. “C’mon to the couch, lemme take care of you properly.”

Thick, callused fingers lace with long slender ones and they walk hand in hand towards the couch. Ignis is gently but firmly pressed to sit down, the cushions delightfully soft after sitting in the hard-backed wooden chair for hours on end. That alone is enough to coax another sigh of relief from his lips.

“Hmm, it’s worse than I thought,” Gladio murmurs as he takes his place on one end of the couch, his broad back pressed against the armrest. “Come on, you know the drill by now.” Smiling cheekily, the Shield pats Ignis on the shoulder, encouraging him to turn his back to Gladio.

As soon as he does those marvelous hands come to rest atop his shoulders, thick fingers digging into the tangles of knotted muscles along the sides of his neck and over the curves of his shoulders where so much of his tension settles.

Gladio applies firm but gentle pressure, not digging in quite as hard as he would if this was a therapeutic massage. His only goal, his only concern, is Ignis’s comfort, pampering his boyfriend until he forgets about work for a few heavenly moments.

Pure bliss seems to seep through Gladio’s powerful hands and into the tight muscles of Ignis’s back and shoulders. The Shield rubs soothing circles into his lovers back, slowly working his way over the angles of Ignis’s shoulder blades and down the taut lines of his back.

“Mmm Gladio, you’re so good to me,” Ignis murmurs in that lazy, almost drunk way he has when Gladio has convinced him to lower his guard and lay down his burdens for a time and just relax, truly relax.

A soft kiss to the back of his neck makes Ignis shiver happily. “Only as good as you are to everyone else.” Another kiss, this time the back of his head. “Only what you deserve, love.”

Ignis mumbles a vague, inelegant noise of protest at the praises being heaped upon him, but he continues to submit to Gladio’s tender ministrations. His loving hands have coaxed Ignis’s back into a tingly state of relaxation, and he’s now working on Ignis’s arms, smoothing his hands down one arm then the other, gently kneading the powerful biceps and triceps that Ignis’s fitted suits do little to conceal.

After some time most of Ignis’s body feels like a pile of jelly. Happy, comfortable jelly.

“Gods, I love you,” Ignis sighs as he lets himself lean back against Gladio’s broad chest, cradled against the soft ridges and valleys of sculpted muscles. Gladio’s skin is soft as satin and warm as summer, the perfect landing zone at the end of a long day.

“Not as much as I love you,” Gladio murmurs, his breath feathering sweetly against Ignis’s ear.

“Mmm. Keep spoiling me and I’ll be forced to argue the point.”

Soft laughter rumbles through Gladio’s chest. “Yeah? Good thing I find you sexy as hell when you’re being argumentative. ‘Cuz I really like spoiling you. Guess it’s a win-win for me.”

Ignis chuckles softly and settles back against his lover. Almost lazily he pulls his glasses off and holds them out, knowing that Gladio will take them and set them aside for him.

Gladio reaches to the side table, depositing Ignis’s glasses before fumbling for the remote control. He finds it after a few moments of blind searching and aims it at the television. He scrolls through the channels for a few seconds before landing and settling on an old black and white movie, the kind that Ignis loves for the old-timey atmosphere, regardless of the plot.

Once he’s ensured that Ignis is comfortably pillowed against his own bulk with a relaxing program on, he takes his lover’s slender hands in his and treats him to a soothing hand massage. Gladio’s skilled thumbs press into the pressure points hidden within Ignis’s palms. Gladio knows just where his ‘off switch’ is, and shamelessly abuses that knowledge, lulling Ignis into a blissed-out stupor with just a few gentle presses of his thumbs.

After a few minutes Ignis’s breathing evens out, low and steady, signaling that he’s slowly floating away on a tide of dreams. Smiling contentedly, Gladio starts gently tracing light circles across Ignis’s palms with blunted fingernails, just a soothing whisper of a touch, just enough to keep his partner relaxed and happy, ensuring he sleeps peacefully.

 


End file.
